


Flower Girl Blues

by PunishedVarmint



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Prostitution, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Aeris Gainsborough discovers a new vocation far more lucrative than selling flowers. Which is to say her earnings are roughly the same, but becoming the slum's most popular whore certainly has its perks.





	Flower Girl Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

In a dark and cold back alley deep within the city of Midgar, the gentle sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and stifled, whimpering moans floated beneath the clamor of the metropolis' bustling locomotion. The sordid scene, far away from any prying eyes passing along the nearby street, featured a young and fair brunette maiden bent over a tall wooden crate behind a dumpster while a scruffy man, old enough to be her father, rutted into her from behind. "Damn you’re tight. Who knew such a fine pussy was waiting for me around the corner this whole time?" asked the man as he spread apart the girl's ass cheeks to get a better view of her pussy lips clinging tightly to his immense shaft with each deep stroke. "I'm gonna have to come back to visit you more often."

Aeris Gainsborough didn't respond, far too preoccupied with steadying herself on the flimsy box as it wobbled precariously with each violent thrust. She would have preferred a more stable position, perhaps lying on her back on the grime-stained pavement or pressed up against a nearby brick wall, but the gentlemen had been in such a rush to fuck her that he quickly pushed her down atop the discarded trash, shifted aside her long pink skirt, and entered her exposed sex swiftly. He must have been in a hurry because the man took little time to appreciate the young girl's supple body fully and rather elected to pound her velvety, warm cunt hard in search of a quick finish. He continued to pinch and knead Aeris' taut ass as his merciless cock elicited further moans of shame mixed with a faint hint of pleasure from the blushing girl.

The slum's resident flower girl had developed quite a reputation for herself in the past few weeks. While her carnations and daisies sold reasonably well (yet for a meager sum), Aeris had much more success selling a different kind of flower: her blossomed womanhood. The whole entrepreneurial venture had started out innocently enough, often with Aeris returning home with a basket full of unsold flowers, but the business had begun taking a more deviant path when local thugs started accosting her. Though they were a skittish lot like most of Midgar's ruffians, always looking nervously over their shoulders and taking off at the first sight of trouble, their intentions with Aeris were very obvious until one day they finally mustered enough courage to drag the poor girl further into the alley and gang-raped her until dawn.

Aeris didn't put up much of a fight, and so word must have spread afterward because soon she was visited by all sorts of unsavory types from across the neighborhood looking for easy prey. While the hardened criminals were few and far between, most were homeless vagabonds or overworked salarymen that used Aeris' innocent body to vent their stress and frustrations. Eventually, Aeris figured that if random strangers were going to continue violating her again and again without provocation then she might as well start charging them to make up for the lost flower sales that their solicitations were causing. Of course very few of them bothered to pay her, much less the correct amount, but at least it was better to develop a reputation as a working girl who occasionally earned coin after a rough tussle than as the neighborhood free-use cumdump.

Her woven basket lay abandoned nearby, flowers scattered across the ground, as Aeris submitted under the forceful battering of her client's hips against her creamy buttocks. Her pristine skin, pale and smooth with youthful beauty, contrasted greatly against the callous, soot-stained hands scrabbling at her wide, voluptuous hips. Aeris looked every bit the violated goddess, her long and silky braid flopping about with each barbaric thrust, as she endured every inch of his relentless cock with as much grace she could muster while moaning out like a common whore. Despite her accumulated experience over the past weeks, Aeris still rode out each encounter as if it were her first, squirming helplessly like a chaste virgin while her delicate pussy bore the full might of her defiler’s dick.

Yet despite her virginal and naive facade, Aeris fully recognized the signs of an impending climax from the way the cock twitched and throbbed against her tight inner walls. She fully expected him to finish inside and Aeris braced herself for the familiar rush of hot cum splattering against her womb, but he surprised her by pulling himself free. The ravished brunette hung her head low, a new wave of humiliation washing over her as long strings of cum fell upon her lower back and bare ass, marking her as just another trashy gutter slut. Her despoiled pussy winked, having been so thoroughly and roughly bored out by the hung stud, now looking pitifully empty as the white seed dribbled downward and ran over the wet lips.

He wiped his flaccid cock down the crack of her ass, smearing the last droplets of his sticky cum as well as her own juices across Aeris' puckered asshole, before hastily stuffing it back into the fly of his pants. Aeris still lie stunned and slumped fully against the flat surface of the crate, both in shock at how quickly their tryst had flown by and in frustration at not having the chance to climax herself, but the jingling of gil brought her back to the planet. She turned her head sideways just a hand slapped against the box’s top, leaving a motley collection of worn coins. "Thanks for the ride, girl. I'll be seeing you again real soon."

The man whose name she never learned yet who had spent the last several minutes intimately buried within her most sacred depths walked away, leaving Aeris to once more ponder how she's gone from a virtuous young girl peddling flowers on the street to bent half-naked over a wooden crate with a stranger's cum dripping down her thighs. Her hips squirmed at the indignity of it all while the fresh load burned hotly on her skin, and her gaze fell upon the flowers scattered nearby, a perfect metaphor for her discarded and trampled innocence. Aeris weakly pocketed the gil just in time to hear far away voices conversing down the alley, the only understandable part coming from the man who just left her disheveled, wet, and unsatisfied. "Yeah, she's back there. Have fun, my man."

A shiver ran down Aeris' back as a tall shadow fell over her, followed by a deep and booming laugh. She looked up into the newcomer's hungry eyes as he took in the sight of the flower girl painted in cum with stained skirt hiked up around her waist. Flecks of dried cum also plastered her forehead and brown curls of hair from another previous customer that enjoyed the pleasures of her mouth. "Well hello there, little girl. Remember me?" Aeris moaned softly in acknowledgement and picked herself up on both forearms as if to stand upright, but the man quickly moved behind her. "No, stay down. I'll use you right there."

Aeris hunkered down lower, the tips of her covered breasts brushing gently against the crate's surface, and stood still obediently as the crisp whisper of a zipper rang in her ears. She had become quite familiar with this man, a regular who stopped by two, often three times a week. While he always shortchanged Aeris on her standard rate, his huge cock always paid her with an overabundance of cum. Even as his large member flopped out and slapped against her tailbone for the fifth time that month, Aeries couldn't help but gasp at the unexpected size and girth of the monster about to violate her tender body.

Even more unexpected was the slight pressure against her puckered hole, still slick with another man's cum, as the thick cockhead probed hopefully. "Hey wait," protested Aeris, turning her head to look back over her shoulder. "That's an extra 15 gil."

"Yeah whatever," said the man dismissively as he groped and kneaded her pliant ass cheeks. 

"I mean it this time," she said, her wide green eyes pleading desperately.

"Geez. You're pretty demanding for a girl about to get a cock up her ass." Without warning, he took firm hold of her wide hips and thrust hard. Aeris immediately wrenched her neck back and let out a keening howl as her tight anal passage was filled with ten inches of the hardest, thickest cock she's ever had the misfortune of servicing. "Oops," he said with a dastardly grin, "guess there's no going back now." Without a single wit of care for the girl's comfort nor allowing her any sort of adjustment period, he began to take long, deep pumps into her unyielding sphincter. 

Aeris continued to buck and sob beneath him. It felt as if a burning hot iron rod were being shoved up her ass repeatedly, and yet the soft petals of her pussy were rapidly becoming slick with arousal. Knuckles turned white as her grip on the crate's edges tightened, and her bare legs spread out into a wider stance to bear the brunt of each jarring thrust. Aeris' slender frame rocked back and forth violently as he fucked her ass with abandon, and it took everything she had just to hold on and weather the storm. Soon enough, Aeris' cries of pain melded seamlessly into screams of pleasure. Her legs trembled and shook in-place and her upper body pressed flat against the box’s top as a mind-blowing orgasm tore through her body.

"Wow," said the man, admiring her quivering body as he continued to plunder her hot anal tunnel. "You must be a real butt slut to have come that hard, huh?" When she didn't reply, too busy drooling blankly with her cheek pressed against the surface, he reached forward and grabbed her long, braided ponytail at the base of the ribbon tied through her hair and pulled hard. Aeris groaned loudly, unprepared for the rough treatment so soon after her powerful orgasm, and twisted as if to break free from his grasp. "Answer me, you little whore!"

"Ah! Yes sir!" cried Aeris, panting through the pain that burned along her scalp. 

He gave another hard tug at her braid. "Say it!"

"I love being fucked in my ass!" While the words were being coaxed out of her by force, they weren't far from the truth. Despite her business-like approach, Aeris' body had become well-trained by the many cocks it had serviced. While she once initially felt discomfort and pain, such feelings were greatly overshadowed by immense sexual pleasure. Even though it still hurt and she would much rather have her pussy fucked if given a choice, Aeris had been driven to many crashing anally-induced orgasms in this dirty alleyway.

"More! Keep going, you little slut," grunted the man as he fucked her worn and ravaged ass. "I'm almost there."

Aeris squealed loudly, her back arching sharply with head pulled further back by his dominating grip, as a particularly exquisite thrust tore through her bowels. "Please fuck me, mister. Your cock feels so good in my ass!" Her tightened fists pounded against the top of the crate as each thrust sparked intense tingles up her spine. "Oh, oh! I'm going to cum again!," she announced shamefully, now actively angling her hips upward to allow him to pound her taboo hole more easily. "Pleeeease fuck me!"

"Goddamn, you're such a filthy whore," chastised the man, though unwilling to dial back his efforts. He kept throttling her ass full speed, reveling in the way her tightest of holes puckered and flexed around his invading cock. "Who the fuck raised such a spoiled brat? Might have to thank her myself..." he grunted, pulling her hair back like the reins of a horse, though entirely apt as he continued to ride the poor blissed-out girl hard. The dark alley filled with the sound and smell of raw sex, of the screeching moans of a lust-addled Aeris who once came to only sell flowers but instead found the fuck of a lifetime.

Aeris was close, so close to cumming again that nothing else mattered to her in that moment. She would have welcomed and encouraged his abuse of her body if she weren't so busy panting like a bitch in heat. Every single thrust that bottomed out within her ass inched her closer and closer to that glorious, toe-curling peak, and Aeris' eyes rolled upward as she silently begged for more. It had happened again. While Aeris was certainly frustrated that this particular customer always stiffed her upon payment, she constantly looked the other way simply due to how easily he could fuck her into a screaming, cock-addicted mess. After all, Aeris hadn't become so popular with the slum's lecherous men simply because of how easily she submitted her body to their advances, but rather because deep down, after stripping away the flower girl's clean and innocent front by tainting her with their cocks and cum, Aeris loved it.

As her climax finally came, Aeris made sure to loudly vocalize the appreciation for her client's gratifying dick as she finally found her voice. "I'm cumming!" she screamed with eyes wide and nails scratching deep lines into the flimsy wood. Her back stiffened in an elegant arc as every muscle along her smooth stomach and lean thighs twitched and convulsed. Aeris lost herself so deeply in the bliss of her own orgasm that she barely registered the increased grunts of her client seeking his own, slamming his hips against her reddened and sore cheeks.

"Me too," confirmed the man as he hilted his cock fully within her ass for the first heavy shot. "Here comes the gravy!" The unrelenting cock continued to saw in and out as it packed every crevice with sticky cum until her bowels were so stopped up that she could be filled no more. With nowhere else to go, Aeris' tight ring bulged and expanded as creamy white seed spurted outward from the seal around his fat cock, dripping down both his shaft and her smooth cheeks. When he pulled his cock free with a soft cork-like pop, her battered asshole flexed and gasped like a tiny wrinkled mouth as it dribbled thick spunk down over her labia.

Not even the jiggling of gil could snap Aeris from her stupor as she lay slumped over the box like a ragdoll, her upraised ass still leaking copious amounts of cum into a growing pool between her legs. With one hand digging into his pockets for loose change and the other using the tail-end of her braid to wipe his cock clean, the satisfied customer admired his handiwork with a lecherous gaze. He placed the meager sum, barely enough to even cover the price of a thrifty blowjob, on the small of her back. "Oops, guess this is all I brought with me," said the man with a devious smirk like he just pulled off the world's most clever con. "Better luck next time, sweetheart."

She moaned feebly as he walked away, lacking the energy to even scold the audacious man. Perhaps his next visit would be the time when she'd finally pull one over the ruffian, but she had told herself that before. For now, Aeris was content to merely lie motionless and bask in the warm glow of her heavenly climax, despite the cold chill from the dark and dank alley upon her exposed lady parts. As vulnerable and helpless as she was, lying slack against the crate so freshly fucked and filled with cum, that anyone who happened upon the scene could have helped himself to the delicious offering of Aeris' body, which of course is exactly what she was there for.

But fortunately, and perhaps regrettably in Aeris' perverted mind, no one came along to make use of the prone girl. After several minutes of recovery, Aeris collected the gil left behind and secreted it away within her dress. As she was adjusting her long dress and rebuttoning the front, two new figures emerged from the long shadows cast by the walls stretching far overhead, and Aeris could tell by their imposing helmets and sharp blue uniforms that they were not her typical customers.

"Well what have we here?" asked the first Shinra soldier, completely oblivious to the fact that had he arrived just a minute earlier he'd have found his answer. "Are you lost, girly? Seems like a dangerous place to be for someone like you."

"Cut the bullshit," said the second soldier. "This must be the one the locals are talking about. Look at her hair. This one has been busy."

Aeris was suddenly very conscious of the dried cum in her beautiful brunette bangs and curls. She reached up and gingerly placed her fingertips against the clear and now hardened evidence of her proclivities. A hot blush immediately spread across her cheeks, and she cast her eyes downward in shame under their judgmental stares.

One of the soldier tutted at her. "No point being modest now, girl. Not like you have any amount of dignity left to salvage after spreading your legs for half the sector." He stepped forward and did a slow walk around to her back, his gaze scanning her from head to toe. The stains on the backside of her dress were unmistakable, and he clicked his tongue disapprovingly once more. "You've been busy tonight, haven't you?"

"Let's see here." The more serious of the two held both hands up and began counting down with his fingers. "Prostitution is the most obvious charge. Selling without a license. Violating multiple hygiene standards and regulations. Tax evasion is also likely, and let me guess you're probably not even registered with the Honey Bee Inn." He sighed, both hands on his hips, and shook his head like a disappointed father. "Despicable. You bottom-dwelling slum types think the law doesn't apply to you."

The other solider came up from behind, pressing his chest into her back and grabbing at her curves possessively, and Aeris shivered as his hot, muggy breath fell upon her slender neck. "Guess we're bringing this one in, eh?" he asked, running his hands over the swell of her hips. "But before we do... How about a free sample?"

Soldier number two shrugged. "Yeah, why not? Not like anyone will care."

Aeris whimpered as a hand vanished beneath her dress and the digits began dancing over her bare sex. She had been selling her flowers right under their noses for too long and now, one way or another, she would be paying her dues to Shinra.


End file.
